Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 298
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: May 13, 2016 Highlights * Brand new server browser! * New cinematic when a team concedes [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-298-released/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *When a team concedes, everyone is treated to a short sequence showing all the conceding team’s players and structures being destroyed. *New Server Browser: **Highlighting custom gamemodes better by having only two filters, NS2 and Modded **Restructured all UI elements for better usability and to better feature the two main filters **New fancy color scheme and artistic design **No longer showing relative server skill, since it was not very useful **Search bar will search for both matching map names as well as server names *Added an option to disable health bars for those that prefer less visual clutter *Spectators will be able to see nameplates from further away than players *Enemy health bar tweaks **Changed armor color to be more readable **Bile Bomb and spores now also mark enemies **Melee attacks now cause enemies to be marked for longer (5s instead of 2s) **Fixed that health bars were disappearing semi-randomly as they got close to the edges of the screen *Added a new achievement for collecting all 15 of the random drop items *Corrode damage type changed to be more effective vs exos and less effective vs players **Damage reduction to player armor changed to 12% (was 23%) **Damage reduction to to exo armor changed to 40% (was 30%) *Phase gates have more of their eHP moved to armor and now has 1500 health and 800 armor (was 2000/550) *Fade blink movement changes **Vertical speed can no longer be converted to horizontal **Celerity will have a slightly lessened effect on changing direction **Ability to change direction without celerity has been improved *Marine HUD Parasite icon displays the time left on parasite effect, for Marines *Gorge: **Gorge Webs ***Now available at biomass 0 and can be placed for Free! ***Limited to 3 Webs maximum ***Enemies will be parasites for 10 seconds if they walk through a web ***Web slowdown effect changed to a 25% reduction (was 85%) ***Slowdown duration now lasts for 1.5 seconds (was 2) **Gorge Babblers ***You can now only place one egg, but it will spawn 6 babblers ***Babbler movement speed increased to 7.5 (was 7) ***Babbler damage type changed to Structural (double vs structures) ***Babbler damage reduced to 8 (was 10) **Gorge Tunnel: ***Costs reduced to 3 (was 4) *Increased the amount of personal resources each resource tower grants per player from 1 to 1.25 per minute (by 25%): **Reduced Alien starting personal resources to 12 (from 15) **Lowered Marine starting personal resources to 18 (from 20) **Reduced Lerk personal resource costs to 18 (from 20) *Onos Gore: **Damage lowered to 90 (from 100) **Energy cost reduced to 10 (from 13) *Nutrient mist now prevents structures off infestation from taking damage, and prevents disconnected cysts from taking damage. Also heals cysts at half crag efficiency. It no longer requires infestation to be placed. *Improved damaged exosuit effects as well as minigun and ricochets, to be less vision obscuring (Thanks IronHorse!) *Umbra changes **Duration of umbra cloud reduced to 4 seconds (was 5) **Radius of umbra cloud reduced to 4 units (was 6) **Flat damage reduction vs all weapons changed to 25% (was 33% vs shotguns, 30% vs Minigun, and 32% vs Railgun) *Improved fade blink effects to be less vision obscuring (Thanks IronHorse!) *Reduced the damage Power Surge’s overcharge deals to 25 Fixes *Fixed that certain commanders abilities e.g. Power Surge did not cost anything. *Health bars show when a marine is being healed over time by medpacks, again *Insight health bars are far less colorful (will no longer show parasite and poison status) *Fixed issue with nameplates allowing players to see where enemies were through walls, if in close proximity *Fixed issue with fade blink sound sometimes getting stuck looping (Thanks xDragon!) *Fixed that the crosshair will blink red when players respawn *Fixed that the nav mesh initialized incorrectly causing issues at some maps (Thanks ZycaR!) *Fixed that directional damage feedback was only updating at 25hz Translations *Completed Finnish translations (Thanks MisterOizo!) SDK *Improved camera movement in Cinematic Editor Maps ns2_refinery *Changed dimensions of Ready Room join entity to prevent players from being stuck ns2_summit *Added missing lights in Ready Room ns2_veil *Fixed various floating props throughout Cargo and Dome *Lowered the infamous head-height trashcan. RIP. Category:Patches